Thoughts of Characters
by Jenisa Lawliet
Summary: Basically what the characters of Death Note Think randomly or obsessively. They're basically focused on a few obsessive things and are sometimes quite random.
1. Near's Thoughts

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic/inspirational piece from Deathnote **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote or it's characters.**

**I really want to write some more, but cannot find the time or inspiration.**

**Anyways (I am blabbering)-here's my first**

_Near's Thoughts-random time_

_He's playing darts (by the way)_

Zoom! Crash! Bang! Woosh! Oh my god, I need more legos! Who will get them for me? I cannot be seen. Kira! I will catch this "Kira."

Toys! People say I eat my toys. I do not! That is an eating disorder I don't have…or do I? Oh, the new robo-30xxd came in. Maybe I

can get it early. I am a genius, after all! Awww, the Kira case hasn't been solved! Who is Kira? My hero died. Poor L. he is a failure. He

couldn't solve the puzzle. Just like Mello. Mello is number 2 too! He is over-emotional, while I keep mine on the inside. They are a

weakness if publicly displayed. Should I eat this cool alien-head? It looks good to eat. No! My airplane is busted…. Stupid plane that

flies into everything without a remote control! I'm Number 1! People think I am totally gay for Mello…wtf? He's hot though. My idol is

dead. I'm an orphan. Good thing I don't show emotion. This is very depressing. takes deep breath Toys! Okay, L is dead. Who's the

new L? Raito. Raito isn't like the old L. He's Kira! My block looks like a piece of chocolate. Mello, he loves chocolate. Over-emotional,

chocolate-addict. It causes him to fail. He's a failure…like L. Toys! I like darts, but I suck at them. Maybe they aren't the right size. Must

order new ones. This is the only thing I suck at! Would Mello beat me at darts? Then he'd finally be Number 1! That cannot happen, so

must practice! Buy more darts! White is a good color…it is neutral and pure. I am pure and neutral. Go me! I am Number 1! Kira is

Raito, but I have no proof! Did L have proof? Is that why he died? Mello is using the Mafia to get what he wants. Stupid Mello! He does

whatever he has to in order to win, but is this positive? I think not! Bad Mello! I am good though. At puzzles. I need another puzzle. In

my spare time I should solve the puzzle of life. Then hunt down Raito and make sure Kira never comes back! But seriously, the Wii came

out and solving puzzles makes it hard to play those awesome games. Maybe I should just quit. No! If I quit I won't have enough money

to buy toys! TOYS! My racecar is stuck in the garage again and I really want the driver. My team is half-gone. I don't know why. Was it

Mello? He wouldn't do that would he? He may, crazy bastard. I don't talk like a dictionary. And I am not gay for Mello! Or at least

there is no proof! I should catch Kira but I am overwhelmed with thoughts. More buildings for my city would be nice. Do people get

annoyed with my toys? Of course not! I am adorable. Just like L: his true successor. But he's dead. What does that say? When does the

new action figure of The Thing come out? I don't like movies. I like toys. Yeah. Kira! Toys! L! Mello! Toys…stupid darts!!! misses

Okay-this was fun to write-considering Near is not one of my fav characters, but funny-lolz

I hope to write another for mello, raito, matt, ryuu, misa, and mikami!

Well, all done now

Comment please!


	2. Mello's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote or it's characters.**

Language (bad Mello!)

Also-this has spoilers up to Chapter 10.

Do I have to put the disclaimer every time --

Here's Mello's thoughts yo!

**Mello's Thoughts**

_He's eating a bar of Ghiradeli chocolate -winks-_

Crunchy or smooth? Chocolate, chocolatey goodness! Do I have a sugar high all the time?

Maybe that's why I have emotions. Near doesn't eat candy or anything…does he? What an

Idiot! All he is is a cold, heartless freak! I hate him! He is always so "cool"….uggggggghh. The

Kira case will never be solved with us competing. I refuse to work with him ever! What a jerk!

Matt hasn't called about the research. He's totally addicted to his games, but I need that

research. Maybe I'll threaten to take away his cigarettes if he doesn't come up with something,

yeah. That would motivate his ass!! Oooohhhhh, this piece is nutty. -licks lips- Do I drool when

I eat chocolate? I probably do. It is sooo good! Does chocolate have any bad chemicals in it? I

hope not, not that I would actually care or anything. It is the only thing I eat…normally. I will be

Number One!!!! Omfg! Being in second caused my mental instability. Near never let me win as

a child! That didn't help, Near. He should've given me a chance, but nooooOOOOOOOO!

Crazy bastard: using me like a chess piece! I am not a tool!! OH! What tools are used to make

those cool crunch bars into that cool design? What if I worked in a chocolate factory? That

would be SOO cool! Then, all the "free" samples I could ever want. Seriously, Matt could hack

into the Wonka factory's system and steal the designs for their chocolates. I should be working

on the Kira case, but without my Mafia to help me, it's impossible to do now. Was I like the

Godfather? I am not "big" though, like the real guy. I am skinny and I eat tons of chocolate a

year. I have problems, but so does everyone else. I am normal, unlike that white-haired Near.

He plays with toys, at age 18? That is a serious problem. I eat, at least. He doesn't ever eat,

as far as I can tell. He probably has Pica like Matt. Where is he, anyways? I need his

motorcycle later for my own special investigation. Tokyo's Top 50 Chocolate Bars. I must try

all of them because they may be different than America's chocolate. Maybe. I wonder who L

really chose to be his successor. Could he have really chosen Near over me? Yes, I have

emotions and like to make my hair presentable, but that doesn't count me out. I have the trait

of sugar-addiction. I totally win against Near for that! I am finally Number One!!!! –claps-I

should call Matt, I need more chocolate. This time: caramel and dark chocolate. Then, a

thorough investigation of Japan's chocolate and the Wonka factory. I wonder if Near has

found out as much as me? He gave me my picture back to me: weird and unlike him. It was

nice of him, actually. He's adorable when he plays with his little cars and trains. NO!! I hate

that little bastard! I will be Number One and kick his scrawny little Pica-ass!!!!!!! But I need

more chocolate first, slowpoke Matt!!

I hope this isn't too bad –sighs-

Mello is very emotional, even on the inside. Almost bi-polar!! lolz

Thanks for reviewing –bows-

Should my next one be Mikami or Misa? (They both love Kira/Light)


	3. L's Thoughts

L's thoughts

Kira, who is Kira? Is it Raito-kun? My only friend in the world…. I am pretty sure, but he is my first

friend. That is not a good foundation for a friendship. How does Kira kill? Do shinigami have anything

to do with it? What the hell do apples have to do with anything? I'd like an apple pie. That'd be nice.

Probably a caramel apple too…..Since this whole Kira business, I haven't eaten anything…. Except

surgery things. I think Kira is crazy and is childish. I have so many questions and so few answers. I

am supposed to be the world's greatest detective. Why can't I find Kira? I need some more cake, what

flavor? Strawberries or something…. apple? Is that even a type of cake? I don't know. What does that

say? Do I not know anything? If that is true then how on earth can I suspect Raito? Is he Kira though?

There is a 15 chance, or is it 20? Since I need to think about this a little more, I'll need some more

sugar. Ooh a sugar cookie…. and a piece of strawberry-apple cake!! If Kira needs a name and a face

to kill still, then I am perfectly safe…. right? But Raito has seen my face! OH NO! But he isn't like the

2nd Kira, so I am okay. I need to calm down! I have so many aliases…it'd drive most people crazy, but

I have my sugar and detective work to do so I am not crazy. I am perfectly sane, unlike my

friend/Kira. I need cake! I want more cake and sugary-cookies!!!! Who should be my heir? Mello or

Near? I haven't had much time to think about them or see them lately because of all of my

Kira-business…i may die at anytime and I haven't even picked an heir! What is wrong with me? All of

this sugar and detective-work might be going to my head after all. I think it should be Near, but he

doesn't eat at all it seems. He probably has pica. That could be a problem, but he isn't emotional like

Mello. But Mello likes sweet sweet chocolate. I don't know. I can't choose. Back to Kira/Raito…need

more sweets. -spazzes in mind-


	4. Mikami's thoughts

Mikami's thoughts

OH MY GOD! I found God today. I talked to him. It was soooo awesome! I am like soo happy right

now I should work out. To the gym! Oh wait, I need to wait a few hours and then go to the gym…I

cant be messing up my schedule after all these years. I think I will really help God. I will do whatever

it takes to help him and his quest for justice! I should probably get him a planner. But he might find

that creepy. Oh well! He needs a planner to plan things like me and my life for him. I will buy him one

after I visit the bank and then label it "GOD" because he is the best God ever! He is so righteous and

just and perfect. I asked for things to become better, and they did. Look at how well my life is going. I

help with the quest for peace and happiness in the world, I am not being beat-up anymore because of

my help, and I was chosen! I am a chosen one! I think Kira is so right in all that he does and I don't

think anybody could stop him, not even the infamous L. How on earth did God choose me? Was it my

lawyer abilities? I was a good lawyer, yes, but I mean, did he research that? Is he proud of me at all? I

am sure he is. I love the fact that he chose me, of all his fans, but I am his number one fanboy! He

must have figured that out and chosen me. I am one of his few tools he uses to create a perfect world.

Justice will prevail. I need to go buy a planner for the awesome God after the gym and bank and

office. Must keep my own life on schedule. inner fan-boyish squeal I LOVE YOU GOD!!!


End file.
